Object Skirmish
Welcome to Object Skirmish, a regular object show fanfiction that works a new way. Contestants * Cookie (Green, Red, Light Gray) * Spearmint * Rubik's Cube * Disky * Surfboard * Frame (Yellow, Black) * Firework (Red, Orange, Light Gray x2) * Ribbon * Candle * Pillow (ELIMINATED AT 22ND) * Brownie * Black Belt * Compass * Frying Pan (Green, Red) * Gum * Kindle * Table (Orange) * Potion (ELIMINATED AT 23RD) * Blade * Grapes * Sega Game Gear (Black) * PS Vita (ELIMINATED AT 24TH) * Jell-O (Purple) * Sponge Cake One: The Rest Of The Episode Will Be Enjoyable Pearl: Welp, we have to do this. Diamond: Do what? Pearl: Make a lazy beginning, just like other object shows. Diamond: You're kidding me. Pearl: At least people will enjoy the rest of the episode... Diamond: God dangit... -a few minutes later- Blade: Lemme guess, this is a lazy object show beginning? Diamond: Uh, yes. Gum: So, how exactly does this object show work? Pearl: Oh, right! That. Diamond: You'll compete in challenges, just like other shows. There's a twist though. Contestants: A twist? Diamond: Yes. You'll each get screws. Sponge Cake: Screws? Diamond: Yes, screws. Right now, you'll all get screws. These things can definetely help in challenges. If you think an opponent is stumped on something, has an unfair advantage or you can get revenge on 'em, screw 'em by simply pulling your screw out. Your opponent will get a disadvantage in the challenge. There are different colors of screws, and you might be able to collect them throughout the series! Gum: What can those different colors do? Diamond: You'll find out. We even have a list of screw colors. Pearl: Can they see it? Diamond: Sure, I guess. Screw Colors * Grey (Regular) - Gives opponent disadvantage * Black - Gives all opponents disadvantage * Red - Gives opponent worse disadvantage * Green - Gives alliance member or friend advantage if in trouble * Orange - Makes opponent lose challenge * White - Forces opponent to use a Green screw on them * Cyan - Steal any screw from opponent * Purple (Elimination only) - Multiplies opponent's votes by x1.5 * Yellow (Elimination only) - Doubles opponent's votes * Blue - Forces opponent to not use any screws during the challenge * Light Grey - Like the Grey Screw, except viewers vote which player should get the screw Well, back to the show. Disky: That's a lot. Diamond: We have a challenge to do. Here's your hardware. -passes out grey screws- Use 'em anytime you want, but you can only use them once. Firework: Um, excuse me, Diamond? Diamond: Hm? Firework: I've been meaning to ask for about twelve seconds now, and, um, why are we on this platform? Pearl: Oh. That's the challenge. Diamond: Stay on the platform as long as possible. Spearmint: How uninteresting! -platform suddenly becomes smaller- Diamond: You were saying? Spearmint: And this is why I can never go on object shows. Diamond: Alright, the challenge begins now! Cookie: Wait, what? -platform shrinks again- Firework: Um, Cookie? Cookie: Yes? Firework: Can we form an alliance? Cookie: Why? Firework: Well, I always feel alone when I do this kind of thing, and... I need to guarantee that there's actually someone by my side... Cookie: Yeah, I just hate it when someone feels that way. PS Vita: Dude, you're so outdated! Why were you even in this show? Game Gear: Well, you know, I helped bring portable games to the masses? PS Vita: It doesn't matter, people don't even care about you anymore! Game Gear: Ugh, I just wish there was something to get rid of you... Sponge Cake: What happened? Game Gear: PS Vita is so annoying and snarky. I wish I could get rid of him. Sponge Cake: Remember the screws? Game Gear: Yeah. I'll use it when he gets REAL annoying. -PS Vita pushes Game Gear off platform, but Game Gear grabs the edge- PS Vita: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? Game Gear: If you want it to be this way, fine then. -pulls out screw- Thanks for making me pull this out. You wouldn't have been screwed if you hadn't annoyed me. Diamond: I see you're screwed, Vita! -PS Vita is taken to a very small platform- Diamond: You've got to balance on one foot on that platform for 45 seconds to escape this! PS Vita: Oh god, I don't think I can make one! Oh god, no! No, no no no NOOOOO- -falls off- Diamond: That's it for her. Game Gear, that earned you 2000 extra points. Game Gear: Points? Diamond: Yeah, points. The better you do in a competition, the more points you get. And you could get some extra screws depending on how good you do! Frame: Oh god, it's gonna shrink again... -platform shrinks, Frame falls- Surfboard: My god, this thing is really starting to get small. I doubt I'll win. Potion: Stop being so pessimistic! -Rubik's Cube pushes Potion and Surfboard off- Rubik's Cube: How do you like that? Jell-O: Wow, you're rude. Rubik's Cube: You're such a pro at stating the obvious. -Jell-O kicks Rubik's Cube off- Jell-O: While you're such a pro at being heartless. Brownie: I guess there's one more person to stay away from... -platform shrinks again- Pillow: Oh god, I think I'm going to fall at any second now. Spearmint: I need some space! God! -Disky throws Spearmint off- Disky: You wanted space, didn't you? Spearmint: Yeah, but I didn't want THIS! Disky: Ugh... Firework: Should I screw him...? Cookie: I don't blame him. Firework: Why not? Cookie: He always tries to be nice, but always just gets someone in more trouble. I don't know why or how. Welp, a whole bunch of people are falling off. -Disky, Pillow, Ribbon, Brownie and Candle fall off- Frying Pan: Oh, hey guys! Cookie and Firework: Hi. Frying Pan: Can I join your alliance. Cookie: Hm... we'll think about it. You seem nice though. We'll see how you do in challenges. Blade: Welp. I'm still in. That's good. Grape 1: Get out of my way, idiots! Grape 2: Calm down! Grape 1: Well, we NEED space! We're basically on the edge, and we can't even move back! Grape 3: Welp, we're going in. -Grapes fall in- Pearl: We're halfway done! Twelve contestants! Black Belt: Oh god, we need more space. Pearl: Just stop. Black Belt: Stop what? Pearl: Half of this episode has been people complaining that they need more space! How is the episode going to be enjoyable? Black Belt: Well, maybe the rest of the episode will be enjoyable. -Black Belt and Game Gear fall off- Blade: OH GOD! -grabs onto edge- -Compass steps onto Blade's hand- Blade: AGH! Compass: What? Blade: Don't step on me! -Blade throws Compass off, but Blade falls off- Sponge Cake: Hey Jello! Jell-O: What is it? Sponge Cake: I was wondering, could we be friends during this? Not an alliance, but just friends? Jell-O: Well, I guess we could... -platform shrinks again- Jell-O: Oh god, it shrunk again! -Jell-O and Sponge Cake fall- Table: Oh god, I'm falling too! -Table falls- Kindle: Only five people on here, I don't know how I got this far! -Gum falls- Kindle: Make that four... Firework: Well I guess you're not useless, Frying Pan... you've been on here for this long. Cookie: You could join our alliance! Frying Pan: Really? Thanks! -platform shrinks, and Kindle falls- Cookie: Well, it's just the three of us! Frying Pan: I hope I don't fall, ugh... I don't have any room- -Frying Pan falls- Cookie: You know what, I'll jump. I don't mind being second. Firework: Y-you don't have to... -Cookie jumps off- Diamond: Aaaand Firework wins! Let's give out points. Pearl: For 24th, you get 1000, 23rd, you get 2000, and so on. Diamond: Screw time! Firework, Cookie and Frying Pan all get a Green and Red screw. Pearl: Firework, for finishing first, you get an Orange screw! Diamond: I'll keep track of the screws and points as we go on. Pearl: Now, the bottom 5 people are up for elimination! 'Two': The Lists Episode PS Vita: Game Gear... Game Gear: What do you want this time, jerk? PS Vita: I want to apologize. I've been such a jerk. Game Gear: ...Why are you apologizing...? PS Vita: I truly regret what I've done. I know I'm going to be eliminated, so now is the best time to say it. Game Gear: Why are you showing regret? PS Vita: You may be outdated, but... I think you were one of those systems that helped new ones like me to actually exist. Game Gear: ...really? PS Vita: I'm not just saying this... I mean it. Firework: What are you two doing..? Game Gear: Well, uh... Firework: I'm glad you two are trying to make up... I hate seeing fights. I wish the world could be a more peaceful place... Game Gear: People these days love to argue, don't they? PS Vita: Agreed. Cookie: Yeah. It takes a lot to admit your mistakes in front of others. I'm glad you made up with him, Vita. You're starting to become a nice person. Pearl: Hate to cut through such an emotional conversation here, but there's an elimination to do. Diamond: To the elimination area! Spearmint: What elimination area? Diamond: That thing over there? Spearmint: I bet you can be more specific than "that thing over there." -Diamond points at the platform from last episode- Spearmint: What the heck? That's the thing from last episode! Pearl: You know what they say, reduce, reuse, recycle. Let's get on with it. Elimination Diamond: Welcome to the elimination area! Potion: What the heck? This is the thing from last episode! Pearl: You know what they say, reduce, reuse, recycle. Let's get on with it. Firework: I've been meaning to ask for about twelve seconds now, and, um, why are we reusing phrases? Diamond: I dunno. Pearl: You know what they say, re- Diamond: SHH! Stop reusing phrases, you want the show to be enjoyable, don't you? Pearl: Okay, okay... let's stop. Diamond: Let's just do the elimination. Pearl: We only have one voter. Sad. Diamond: Let's announce the winner of the Light Grey screw. Pearl: Cookie wins the screw. Congratulations. Use it wisely. Cookie: Thanks, I guess. Diamond: And now, the reason why we're here. The elimination! Pearl: Frame and Potion unsurprisingly got no votes. Diamond: So did Surfboard. Pearl: PS Vita. PS Vita: Um, yes? Pearl: Your hatred toward Game Gear led to your elimination. PS Vita: I knew it... Diamond: Psst, Pearl... Pearl: What is it? Diamond: What do we do as a punishment? Pearl: Send them to a TLC clone? Diamond: Let's just send him to a volcanic island. Pearl: Sounds good. Have fun at a random island! -PS Vita is teleported to an island- PS Vita: W-what happened? Wait, there's a volcano here? At least it's not active... Challenge Pearl: Alright, let's pick the point value and challenge! Diamond: Last place will pick the point value, first place will pick the challenge. Pearl: As soon as you find somethin' ya like, hit the buzzer in front of you. Frame: Hmm, this looks good. -hits buzzer- Pearl: 25,990 for first. Firework: Ooh, this looks fun! -hits buzzer- Diamond: Making a cake. Just make a cake and 3 judges will, well, judge it. Spearmint: But.. how is the screw going to be useful? Pearl: You'll see, Spearmint. You'll see... Diamond: You have all the ingredients you need to make your cake on your respective tables. Sponge Cake: Cool! I get to make myself! Potion: Well, I know a LOT about making cake. This should be a breeze. Frame: Potion, you know everything. Potion: Hehe, well... I just do. I'm a fast learner. Jell-O: Let's hope she'll actually use her knowledge for good in this competition. Pearl: You have 45 minutes, and your time starts NOW! Firework: I guess I'll try making a cake for my alliance. I hope they like it! Cookie: Wow, there's a lot of stuff here. Hm... Pillow: I agree with you, Cookie. There's a huge variety. Frying Pan: This is going to be awesome! I LOVE cooking. Kindle: Hm... I want to make something unique. Diamond: One minute in, and the contestants are already hard at work. Brownie: I don't think I can choose between so many ingredients... Spearmint: There's no recipe book. Great! I have to do this from memory! Surfboard: Failing so hard is going to be so fun. Disky: Don't be pessimistic, you can definitely win the challenge. Diamond: 40 minutes! -Firework grabs 3 eggs for her batter, while Rubix Cube spies on her- Rubix Cube: Time to win this thing. Firework: Okay... time to finish this before anything else; -Rubix Cube cracks egg shells into Firework's cake batter- Firework: ...happens. Rubix Cube: How does it feel to be the loser? Firework: What the heck are you doing?! Rubix Cube: Oh, I don't know, winning for my own benefit? Firework: Y-you're so mean! -pulls out red screw- Pearl: Screwing in progress. -poison is sprinkled into Rubix Cube's cake batter- Rubix Cube: W-what did you do?! Diamond: We just put poison into your cake. Pearl: Better start over, or the judges are going to die. Rubix Cube: Oh no, I only have so much time! Diamond: Successfully planned screw, Firework. Here's some extra points for ya. Firework: Well, I didn't really plan it... Pearl: You screw, you screw. You get the points. Cookie: Wow, I'm surprised she actually used a screw! Especially a red one. Frying Pan: Mhm. Diamond: Thirty minutes! Rubix Cube: Phew, I finished... time to put this thing in the oven. Gum: Welp, what should I do now? Firework: I'll just plan ahead, maybe I can make the frosting while it cooks. Cookie: Well, this is boring. Frying Pan: Maybe we could follow Firework's strategy? Cookie: Yeah, she does have a good strategy. Let's hope it works. Blade: Alright, the cake is ready! Let's frost this sucker! Rubix Cube: Ugh. Waiting is boring. Pearl: You guys only have ten minutes left! Grape 1: We're still making the frosting, and we don't have much time! What do we do?! Grape 2: I dunno, let's just hurry up. Grape 1: How can we hurry up if the frosting is not even halfway done? Grape 3: That's just the worst logic ever. Grape 1: Whatever, let's just hurry! Candle: Alright, done! Pretty early. Sponge Cake: I'm done too! Diamond: 3 minutes! We're almost done! Jello: Alright, whew. I'm finished. Firework: Okay! I finished frosting and decorating and stuff, and now... I'm done! Cookie: Firework, I love this cake. Firework: Wow, um... thanks! Pearl: 10 seconds! Rubix Cube: Oh god, I'm not even done frosting! Diamond: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, time's up! Pearl: We're done! And the judges are me, Diamond and... Diamond: PS Vita! -PS Vita is teleported back- PS Vita: Wait, what? Diamond: Here, we have the list of cakes the contestants made. PS Vita: Cakes? List? I don't understand any of this. Pearl: Well, the challenge today was to bake a cake, so we've got this list. *Cookie - Chocolate chip cake *Firework - Red velvet cake *Frying Pan - Vanilla cake *Spearmint - Chocolate peppermint cake *Brownie - Chocolate cake *Frame - Butter pecan cake *Potion - Strawberry cake *Table - Carrot cake *Ribbon - Lemon cake *Disky - Peanut butter cake *Kindle - Oreo cake *Candle - Raspberry cake *Jello - Strawberry cake *Compass - Caramel cake *Black Belt - Pumpkin cake *Gum - Lime cake *Sponge Cake - Chocolate-peanut butter cake *Blade - Chocolate cake *Grapes - Lemon cake *Game Gear - Ice cream cake *Pillow - Vanilla cake *Surfboard - Neopolitan cake *Rubix Cube - Chocolate cake Pearl: That's a lot of cakes. So we tried all of them, and now we're giving a score on them from 1-10. Add them up, show results. Then we're done. 'Results' #Jello (28/30) #Game Gear (27.5/30) #Kindle (27/30) #Firework (26/30) #Cookie (25.5/30) #Surfboard, Disky (25/30) #Frying Pan, Black Belt, Sponge Cake (23/30) #Spearmint (22/30) #Candle (21/30) #Frame, Potion, Pillow, Gum, Ribbon (20/30) #Compass, Table, Black Belt, Brownie, Blade (19.5/30) #Grapes (18/30) #Rubix Cube (12/30) Pearl: Anyway, we counted up the scores you guys won. 1130 for 24th, 2260 for 23rd, and so on. And the bottom five people are... Diamond: Rubix Cube, Grapes, Frame, Potion, and Brownie. Pearl: There's also a Light Grey screw at stake for Firework, Kindle, Cookie, Jello, and Game Gear. 'Three': Cave Story Ribbon: Cookie? Cookie: Oh hey, Ribbon! You actually got some screentime? Ribbon: Yes, I know, it's a miracle. I wanted to ask you something. Cookie: Sure. Ribbon: Can I join your alliance? Cookie: Hm... maybe when one of us gets eliminated? Ribbon: Okay, sure I guess... Potion: Oh god, oh god, oh god... Ribbon: What's wrong? Potion: What Jello said about me last time, it might get me eliminated! Cookie: No worries. I bet Rubix Cube is going. Ribbon: Yeah, he was really rude to Firework last episode. Frame: Hey, guys. Cookie: Hello, Frame. What's up. Frame: Oh nothing... I'm nervous. What if I'm eliminated? Ribbon: I doubt that. Diamond: We have an elimination to do. Frame: Speak of the devil. Elimination Pearl: Welcome to the elimination! Diamond: Apparently last time, we forgot to give out screws. Pearl: No time like the present! Diamond: Jello gets a Purple and Blue screw. Pearl: Game Gear and Kindle both get a Black screw. Diamond: Those cakes were just FANTASTIC. Pearl: Aaand on to the reason why we're here. 5 voters, a lot better than last time. Diamond: With 2 votes, Firework gets a Light Grey screw! Congrats. Use it wisely. Firework: Wow, um... thanks guys! Pearl: And now, let's do the elimination. Brownie and Rubix Cube... surprisingly... got no votes. Cookie: W-what?! Spearmint: This thing is rigged! Candle: He was so rude to Firework last episode! Rubix Cube: Wow. Guess I'm going to take my screw and- Pearl: Anyway, Grapes got one vote, and Potion and Frame are in a tie. Potion: Oh god... what's the tiebreaker? Pearl: Well, we originally had 3 voters voting for Potion. Then one vote switched over to Frame. I guess you're out then. Potion: W-WHAT?! What did I do wrong?! Rubix Cube: Have fun being eliminated. You deserved it. -Potion is teleported to a volcanic island- Potion: Oh god... why?! PS Vita: Oh good. I'm not alone. I suppose I should talk something over with someone... Potion: Talk... over? PS Vita: Yes. During my short-lived -ahem- "survival period" of Object Skirmish, I've been manipulated. Potion: You've been... WHAT? Challenge Diamond: You know the drill, pick the point value and the challenge by hitting the buzzer. Firework and Rubix Cube, let's go. Rubix Cube: Look at all those first place values. This one is nice. -hits buzzer- Pearl: 40304 points for first. Firework: This one's cool! -hits buzzer- Diamond: The Great Tunnel Escape! Pearl: You'll all be teleported into a cave. You have to make it out as fast as you can. Diamond: You'll most likely find dead ends though. Pearl: Here's your flashlights. Spearmint: Oh boy, I can't wait to get a bad score again. -contestants are teleported to cave- Cookie: Okay, alliance, what do we do? Firework: Split up, maybe? Frying Pan: I don't know... Spearmint: God dangit, a dead end! What is with my luck?! Frame: Wow, I think I'm doing really good so far! No dead ends yet! Table: Yeah, me too! Frame: I think I see the exit! Table: Oh boy! Rubix Cube: Exit? Oh god... better run fast. Table: Frame, you go! You barely have any points! Rubix Cube: Not if I have anything to say about it. -pulls out screw- Diamond: Frame, you've been screwed! Frame: W-what?! My flashlight isn't working! Rubix Cube: Hehe. Let's see Frame fail hard- Frame: Oh hey, I can still see the exit! Rubix Cube: R-REALLY? -Frame exits- Pearl: Congrats, Frame! As for you, Rubix Cube... Diamond: If you don't successfully plan a screw, you screw yourself. Rubix Cube: UGH... HE LITERALLY HAS 50000 POINTS AND I'M STUCK HERE WITH 2000, At least I can see the exit. Out of my way. -pushes Table- -Rubix Cube exits- Diamond: Second place. Good work. Table: Oh well, at least third is good. -Table exits- Firework: Alliance! I think I found an exit! -Firework, Cookie, and Frying Pan exit- Pearl: Wow, I'm surprised people are already finding the exit. Fast. Diamond: In the meantime, we should check the island to make sure they haven't escaped. Pearl: Okay, Vita and Potion are talking. Seems normal. Diamond: Wait, I heard something. Pearl: Heard what? Diamond: Listen. -on tape- PS Vita: ...Yeah, the guy's cheating. Potion: Cheating? PS Vita: Well, not exactly cheating but more of manipulating. Potion: Wait, the cheater forced you to apologize to Game Gear? PS Vita: Yes, they did. Potion: W-why would he do that for his own benefit? Doesn't he know it's helping you more than him? PS Vita: Yes, he knows that. But a cheater would find any way to give themselves any benefit. This cheater is no exception. You now know everything. Pearl: We have a cheater? Diamond: Well, not exactly cheating but more of manipulating. Pearl: That's what he said. Diamond, we need to find this cheater. -Spearmint, Kindle and Disky exit- Spearmint: You done? Pearl: Oh, right. Calculating the points... Game Gear: Oh look, we found the exit. Brownie: Thank goodness, I was getting a bit scared in here! -Game Gear and Brownie exit- Surfboard: Ugh, I don't even know where I'm going. -Ribbon and Pillow exit- Pearl: We're almost done with this. Just a few more people to go. Gum: Wait, what?! -Black Belt exits- Diamond: Oh god, there had to be a cheater. There HAD to. Pearl: Well, we have to find them before the season ends. Diamond: What the heck do we do. Pearl: I've got an idea. We're going to add "find the cheater" to the challenge wheel thing! Diamond: Wow, they'll HAVE to find the cheater if they manage to pick that? Pearl: Yes, they do. And, we'll make it go faster, too. Diamond: Make sure to add the thing multiple times. Pearl: Got it. -Compass, Blade, Grapes and Jello exit- Pearl: Alright, I'm done! Diamond: Great. Now we just wait for the other contestants. Gum: Oh, great. Just when I was ahead. Surfboard: This is gonna be fun. Sponge Cake: Where the heck is everyone? Gum: They all won the challenge already. I'm just going to go find an exit. Sponge Cake: Wow, the exit's right in front of me! -Sponge Cake exits- Gum: I heard you, Sponge Cake. -Gum exits- Pearl: So, I guess that leaves Surfboard. Diamond: Okay. Pearl, calculate the rest of the scores. Pearl: On it. Diamond: In the meantime, let's give out screws! Frame gets a Yellow and Black screw, while Rubix Cube and Table get Orange screws. Here's your hardware. Pearl: Okay, and the bottom five people are Grapes, Candle, Surfboard, Compass and Pillow! Vote for one of them to be eliminated here. Diamond: And the top five might be getting a screw! Firework, Cookie, Kindle, Frying Pan and Game Gear. Vote for one of those people below. Episode 4: Everything Must Go Sometime '-Potion wakes up tied to a chair in a room with stone walls and one flickering light.-' Potion: What... is this? The new elimination room..? ???: Sure is. Potion: Wh- Who are you? Diamond? Pearl? ???: Heh. Why would I ever reveal who I was? Potion: B-becaus- ???: Listen. Nobody on this show wants you ruining their reputation because of what you say on the island. So, the Object Skirmish production team has decided to move you here, for the good of us, you, and the viewers. Potion: For the good of me? What part of being tied up to a chair in a dark room with absolutely nothing benefits me? ... Potion: Hello? ... '-Potion sighs.-' Potion: Is there any hope now...? Am I just tied to this chair... until I go insane...? Maybe even forever...?'' The thought of that... makes me... sick...'' '-Potion passes out.-' '-Cut to Cookie's alliance talking at Frying Pan's Diner, with Candle sitting at the table next to them.-' Cookie: Wow, Frying Pan, I never knew you ran a diner! Candle: Yeah, and the food here is amazing! Frying Pan: Thanks. It's nice to know that someone supports me. Firework: So... what's going on? Cookie: Ribbon asked to join the alliance. I didn't let her in. Firework: W-why not? She's a good person! Cookie: Ribbon's just... silent. I don't think she's ever said a word apart from her conversation to me. Candle: Oh... I see why you didn't let her in. '-Ribbon enters.-' Cookie: Hey, Ribbon! Ribbon: Oh, hey! Candle: So, how've you been? Ribbon: Eh, pretty good, actually. Brownie should be here in a sec. '-Brownie enters.-' Brownie: Here I am! Heheh... I've never been to this place before. How is it? Ribbon: Oh, it's amazing! Candle: You'll love every single thing they have here! Brownie: Heh, well, I'm glad you want me to try something new. I've never took the time to go out into the open and explore the world like this... I'm glad I finally got that opportunity. Candle: Me too. And you know what? You don't have to be so silent anymore! Just, be more open! That's all you need to do! ... Cookie: You'll get the hang of it. I know you will. '-Spearmint enters.-' Candle: Oh boy, here comes the girl who complains about literally everything she sees. Spearmint: Firework. Firework: H-huh? Spearmint: We need to talk. Firework: B-but- Spearmint: Right now. ... Firework: Fine... '-Outside the diner...-' Spearmint: Firework, I feel like... they're doing horrible things to Potion Firework: Why do you think that? Spearmint: I'm... just... I... ... Spearmint: Someone I know has been through it. Firework: Who is that person? Spearmint: My sister... I don't want to talk about it. It's really... personal. Firework: Who is your sister? Spearmint: Name's Peppermint. We were amazing friends, we had so much fun together, then she dissapeared one night. Never heard from her since. Firework: But what about Potion? Spearmint: She used to live across the street from where I used to live. Amazing childhood friends. Atleast she wasn't taken away. Firework: I know... It's always sad losing someone you loved and cared about so much. And especially so abruptly... We all know that feeling. It's terrible, isn't it? That they might be in Hell and put through the furthest extent of pain and suffering by the devil himself... That feeling... It takes control of you. It takes control of your mind. Some people just can't get over it. It's never all smiley-lollipop-unicorn happiness in the world. But I guess that's just the way the world works. I guess everything must go sometime. Spearmint: ...No wonder I feel this way again. Listen. That's all I need to say for right now. Anyone could be watching us right now. Without our consent or anything. Firework: You have a point. '-Firework enters the diner. On her alliance's table is her phone, which just started ringing.-' Firework: Hold on... -answers- Hello? ... Firework: Guys, it's time for the elimination. Cookie: Oh. We should go then. Elimination Diamond: Welcome back. Pearl: We have a big announcement to make though... Points are dead. Rubix Cube: Well, rest in peace. I didn't even like the things anyway. Diamond: Anyway, to the results! Firework gets the Light Gray screw. Again. Congrats. Pearl: Now we can get to the good stuff. 4 votes this time. Diamond: Candle and Surfboard got no votes. Pearl: One vote went to Compass. So he's safe. Diamond: Grapes and Pillow. One of you got 1 vote. The other got 2. ... Pearl: Pillow. You're out. Say goodbye. ... Pillow: Well... this is... surprising... to say the least. Rubix Cube: Surprising? Heh. I know. How surprising. A contestant that did absolutely nothing for the whole game getting eliminated. Pillow: I didn't do nothing! Rubix Cube: Think about it. You're in the bottom five. The voters didn't like you. What's going on inside that tiny brain of yours? Pillow: I tried! I swear I tried! I just never got my chance to shine... Rubix Cube: Face it, kid. You're never gonna learn, and you're never gonna win. You never had a chance against me. Pillow: That's rich coming from the person who failed his screw on Frame last time. Rubix Cube: ...No one wants to hear your rambling. Just take her away. '-Rubix Cube walks away.-' Spearmint: I guess that's it. Compass: Thank God that didn't last long. I'd hate to see him break down again. Blade: I'm sure we all know how that would turn out. Challenge Diamond: So, we're changing the points system a bit. The change is... the points are gone. So it's pretty much anyone's game now. Pearl: So Frame, choose the next challenge. Frame: Hm.... This one! OBJECT RACING 3 Ribbon: Hold on, there's a third game?! The second came out a year ago! Diamond: Calm down. It's only the beta. They're not pulling an Activisor and releasing games yearly now. Pearl: The challenge? You'll be in 3 teams of 7. You'll play in a team mode where you race against eachother. Diamond: We'll set up your teams now. It will take a bit. ... Game Gear: Ribbon? Ribbon: Yeah? Game Gear: I feel like I'll be off the show pretty soon... It feels like I've just been the victim up until PS Vita was gone... and now I just do nothing. Ribbon: You were still a frontrunner, though! Game Gear: Yeah... but... I have PS Vita to thank for that. Ribbon: Wh- WHY?! Wasn't Vita so mean to you? Game Gear: He was... but... I... ... Game Gear: You know what? Not right now. I honestly feel absolutely terrible. Ribbon: I don't think you're a horrible person! Game Gear: I am. Ribbon: But- Game Gear: And don't tell me I'm not. ... Ribbon: Whatever you say, I guess... Diamond: Hey! We're done! Took a lot less time than we expected. Cookie: Well... what are the teams? Pearl: I was just about to get to that. Table. Frame. Firework. Candle. Grapes. Brownie. Jello. You're on the red team. Jello: You serious? Half of these people did nothing. At least we have Firework. Firework: Wh- Nobody on the team is useless! Jello: I said you were useful, alright? Get over it. Diamond: Game Gear. Frying Pan. Surfboard. Kindle. Disky. Cookie. Gum. You guys are on the yellow team. The rest of you are on the blue team. Spearmint: Wh-what the hell?! How did I end up on the same team as Rubix Cube? Rubix Cube: Oh come on. If there is one challenge I can dominate, It's this one. Spearmint: You've been thinking that for the entire show! I swear if I ever see you one more time I'm going to- '-Compass drags Spearmint away.-' Spearmint: Wh- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE ACTUALLY HELPING THIS SICK PSYCHOPATH?! Compass: HE'S NOT A PSYCHOPATH! He has problems. That's it. Spearmint: Oh, I'm sure we all know that by now. Compass: Just... deal with it. We can just ignore him anyway. Diamond: So, what do you think of these state-of-the-art gaming PCs? They can run this game incredibly well. Cookie: That's... um... great. Pearl: Alright, here's the deal. The first team has each member pass the finish will be eligible for a Light Gray screw. The second will just be safe and the last will be eligible for a screw-over. Diamond: The first 3 contestants across the finish line will get screws. We've already set up the game, so sit down and relax. Jello: Alright, guys, what's the gameplan? Table: Well... don't screw up? Jello: Good enough. Disky: Alright, yellow team, we need to be unpredictable with our moves so they don't know what we're trying to pull off. Surfboard: I'm pretty sure you don't know what you're trying to pull off. Disky: Um, I'm trying to be the LEADER and I'm coming up with a STRATEGY, like most leaders do. Surfboard: I know what a leader is. There isn't a picture of you when I look up "great team leader." Cookie: Guys, guys. Here's the plan. We're probably going to have to use a lot of screws here, so use them when you think you should use them. Good enough? Gum: Seems good. Game Gear: Sure... Surfboard: Whatever works. Rubix Cube: This is dumb. Team events are dumb. Spearmint: Yeah, I sure wonder why we're going to lose this event. ... Compass: My god, you two could go on for hours. Spearmint: Guess why? Compass: I get it! He's been mean! Just ignore him and you'll do fine. Pearl: Ahem. We're about to start. We're not having a catfight in the middle of our challenge. YOUR KART! Disky: Um... what is this? Gum: Just... pick a random kart. Honestly, we don't care. ... '-Everyone has picked their kart.-' LOADING... Table: Oh god... I'm nervous. Frame: Don't be. I'll help you through it. Table: Well, thanks. Sponge Cake: It's probably going to be an easy track. Don't worry guys. ENTERING: ICY MOUNTAIN Blade: But that's the hardest track in the game! Pearl: You're lucky this is the closed beta. They're planning to make an 10-mile-long track when the open beta comes out. TWO... ONE... Jello: But why? None of us are even that good at the game! Pearl: ...Just do it. I honestly don't care. GO! Table: Frame! I can't do this on my own! Frame: Hold on! Firework: I've got a Green screw if you need it, alright? Jello: Then use it! Firework: Alright, I will! '-Table is given an automatic braking assist.-' Frame: There's a tight turn coming up. Table: Oh no, I'm gonna crash. '-Table's kart stops.-' Table: Um, okay then... I've got an auto-brake now. That's... always... great. Thanks. Candle: Thank Firework for that. She's a great person. Cookie: Game Gear? Is something wrong? You haven't moved your kart yet. Game Gear: ...I just won't do anything useful. Cookie: Well... I will help you through it. I'll give you a green screw if you need it. Game Gear: Fine... I guess. Candle: Psst. Jello? Jello: Ugh. Yeah? Candle: They're planning to use a green screw on Game Gear. Blue screw 'em while you still can. Jello: Um, alright then. '-Jello uses his Blue screw on Cookie.-' Cookie: There's a tight turn up ahead. Should I use it now? Game Gear: ...go ahead. Cookie: Wh- I can't use it. Pearl: Jello used a blue screw on you. This is going to be fun. Cookie: F-FUN?! I can't use a single screw for the rest of the challenge! Disky: Of course. We're gonna lose. Any ideas? Kindle: He just hasn't been very self-confident. He thinks he's a horrible person. Game Gear: ...it's okay, guys... I can do this... Ribbon: ...Guys, there's a ton of tight turns ahead, Careful. Spearmint: Boy I sure hope nobody on this team screws us over... '-glares at Rubix Cube-' Compass: He's on our team! He won't do anything to us! Stop acting like that! Black Belt: She's right. He's a real psychopath. You're the only one even trying to defend him Sponge Cake: Yeah, I don't get why you even try anymore. Rubix Cube: DON'T MAKE ME PULL MY SCREW OUT ON YOU. Compass: Slow down, man! Just, ignore it. Keep going. It's okay. Spearmint: Wh- what is he doing? Black Belt: Oh, nobody knows. Table: Oh my gosh, I see the finish! Just a few more turns, guys! Rubix Cube: Oh, not on my watch. '-passes Table-' Spearmint:'' He's suddenly useful now?'' Rubix Cube: '-pulls out Orange screw- '''How do you like your auto-brakes NOW? Table: Wh- My kart won't move! Pearl: You're kart's stalled for 20 seconds. You don't auto-lose, because if you did- Spearmint: Their whole team would lose. I get it. '-Rubix Cube passes the finish line-''' Rubix Cube: WOO! First, baby! Compass: Right behind you. '-Compass passes the finish line.-' Gum: They're pulling ahead! Got any screws, guys? Kindle: I've got a Black one. Gum: Alright, Drop the bomb. '-Kindle uses her Black screw.-' Table: Oh hey, my kart works again! '-Table's kart stalls again.-' Table: Really? Frame: I'm stalled too! There's a timer counting from 10 seconds. Spearmint: Wh-WHAT? REALLY? Gum: Alright! Good work. '-Kindle and Gum pass the finish line.-' Disky: Victory's near! Jello: Finally, I can move again. Table: Alright, guys, keep pushing forward! Frame: Woah, Table, since when did you become the master of Icy Mountain? Table: I don't have much experience, though... Frame: Come on, you're great at this game and you know it. '-Table and Frame pass the finish line.-' Diamond: 2 for 2 for 2 now! Cookie: Game Gear, watch out. Last tight turn. Game Gear: ...a few turns away from victory, I guess... Frying Pan: That's the spirit! Just tell yourself that you can do it. Cookie: I've got the finish in my sights! Let's pull through, guys! '-Cookie, Game Gear and Frying Pan pass the finish line.-' Game Gear: ...I guess that really does work... thanks so much... you're amazing people. Cookie: Hey Firework! The alliance is here at the finish line! Jello: What are you talking to her for? To benefit YOUR team? Sorry, but she already used her green screw. Frying Pan: Oh, I'm sorry being in an alliance was a complete disgrace to life itself and thus I should be eliminated. Jello: I have no earthly idea what you're trying to say, but it doesn't matter. We're near the finish line anyway. Firework: Oh, I see it too! I'll get there, Cookie! '-Firework and Jello cross the finish line.-' Cookie: It's 5-4-2 now. Surfboard, where are you? Surfboard: Almost there. I guess one of your strategies worked for once. Cookie: Atleast for once, right? Surfboard: I guess. '-Surfboard crosses the finish line.-' Cookie: We're almost there! Disky, where are you? Disky: I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here... I'm about, like, a few turns away. Frying Pan: Oh no. He's really far behind. Cookie: You can do this! Spearmint: They've got one left. Let's screw em, shall we? Rubix Cube: I don't have anything! Compass: None of us do. Ribbon: We're screwed. Atleast I see the finish. Spearmint: Yeah, I do too. '-Ribbon and Spearmint cross the finish line.-' Frying Pan: Disky! Keep it up! Disky: Almost there! Kindle: I get the odd feeling that this is gonna take a while. Black Belt: And there it is. The precious finish line. '-Black Belt crosses the finish line.-' Black Belt: Blade! You coming? Blade: I'm just bad at this! Hang on... '-Sponge Cake crosses the finish line.-' Candle: Oh no. We need to do something quick! Firework: Grapes are almost there. Candle: Yeah, me too. I'm about to cross the finish line right now in fact. '-Candle and Grapes cross the finish line.-' Pearl: Oh boy, this is going to be interesting. Disky: Almost, guys... Just a bit more... Brownie: Finish line's in my sight. Ribbon: Come on, Blade... ... -Disky, Blade and Brownie cross the finish line at seemingly the exact same time.- Pearl: Wh- what? Well we'll just see what the results have to say about that. ... YELLOW WINS! Cookie: Oh my gosh, Disky! Firework: Good game, guys. BLUE PLACES SECOND! Spearmint: Phew. We're safe. Compass: Good work, Blade. Rubix Cube: '-sigh- '''I guess we did it. Jello: WHAT?! BROWNIE, YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING FOR ONCE, BUT NO! YOU JUST DECIDE THAT BEING THERE FOR THE SAKE OF BEING THERE WAS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU. Firework: Stop. Don't scream in her face, it was a close call. Jello: OH YEAH. IT WAS A CLOSE CALL. IT'S BECAUSE OF HER THAT WE LOST. ARE YOU INCAPABLE OF ACTUALLY THINKING? Firework: Just... stop. You're not achieving anything. Diamond: Alright, you guys stop. Here are the elimination and light grey screw polls. Pearl: Now, because the idiot who wrote this fanfiction forgot how to make Wikia polls, here are the polls for both polls. Here's the elimination poll, and here's the light gray screw poll. Vote wisely and by July 16th. ''Author's Note: I'm glad I was able to write another episode of Object Skirmish after almost a year. I hope that we can continue the season and have an actual winner of Object Skirmish. Cheers, loves. ~Oreo Category:Fanfiction